Fields of Gold
by CR Foxhound
Summary: Yui Ikari spends a day with her son,R&R if you would


IN FIELDS OF GOLD

Evangelion owns Evangelion.

The wind blew softly over the land.Waves rolled back and forth across the grass if an invisible hand was stroking it. Yui Ikari strolled along the brown dirt road. Her yellow sundress shone brightly in the light and it complemented the soft whiteness of her skin.Yui had a small sack slung over shoulder.She looked down from under her straw hat to her son Shinji.The young boy held his mother's hand as the pair walked barefoot on the road.

Yui marveled at landscape before her. The hills rolled on for miles, covered with different types of grass, yellow, green, red, even some traces of violet and shades of blue. The air smelled of an aroma of a million different types of flowers. A flock of birds took off from a large old elm tree. They circled round the field and landed in another, smaller tree. Yui and Shinji walked off the road and towards a small lake.

Trees surrounded the lake and in parts tall green grass bordered the lake. Yui put down her sack, took out a purple towel and spread it on the ground. Shinji ran waterside and stared at small fishes swimming back and forth. The young boy was startled as he was picked up from behind.

"You have to change into your trunks first silly"

Yui set Shinji down; he lifted his arms and his mother pulled his shirt over his head. Shinji shook his head, getting his hair back in place. Yui smiled and pinched Shinji's stomach. The boy giggled and laughed even harder as his mother proceeded to tickle him. Still smiling, Yui stood upright and took off her dress. Under it she had a swimsuit of equal color. She laid the clothes beside the sack. Shinji ran toward the water.

Despite running toward the water, Shinji only put his toes in; the water a bit cold. His body shivered at the sensation. His mother eagerly jumped into water, Shinji tried to shield himself from the resulting splash. Yui looked back from the lake and beckoned to her son. He nervously looked at the water, then to his mother, chewing on his pinkie. Yui beckoned even more, patting the water in front of her. The wind started to blow and the air turned cold. Craving the warmth of his mother, Shinji jumped in.

The water was warmer than Shinji imagined as he paddled toward his mother.She grabbed his arms and pulled him towards her.Yui held her son securely and made her way to the middle of the lake.Shinji held tightly to his mother, unable to feel anything below his legs.Yui pushed off from the bottom and positioned herself on her back, Shinji on her stomach.She floated along and the pair gazed at each other.Yui's hair tailed along the sides of her face.Shinji squealed and bounced on his mother's stomach.The boat sank below, but didn't fail to keep afloat its precious cargo.

After swimming awhile the two made their way back to the towel. Yui gave Shinji a blue towel and the boy proceeded to wipe himself off. She took out something wrapped in napkins and two plastic cups. Into them, Yui poured fresh squeezed orange juice. She unwrapped the napkins and placed them on the purple towel. The sandwiches were slightly toasted; they contained mustard, mayonnaise, fresh lettuce and tomatoes, white turkey breast, topped off with little bits of bacon.

"Shinji! Come eat sweetie"

Shinji came sat down, his towel draped around his neck. He looked down at his sandwich. He made a small sound and his mother looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Yui looked at her son's sandwich. She smiled. She took out a small knife, cut the sandwich in half and took off the edges. Shinji smiled and began to eat.

The sandwich was intoxicating. The tangy mixture of mustard and mayonnaise meshed with the crisp lettuce which complemented the tomatoes that put an exclamation point on the bacon. Shinji could taste the pulp of the orange juice as it massaged the back of his throat. He gave a content gasp and continued to eat.

Yui cleaned up after they finished eating. She put her sundress back on. Surprisingly, it didn't get wet from her swimsuit under it. After she was finished, she sat down on the towel and watched Shinji, who had wandered off toward a flock of ducks, trying to feed them with his bread crumbs.

She loved Shinji more than anything. Already, she could see some similarities to his father. As she began to think about her husband, she remembered that in four days, she would begin testing the Unit-01 Evangelion.Her body seemed to go cold from the thought, as if death swept over her. Yui shrugged off the

feeling and looked at the lake, which was shimmering in the evening sun. The wind began to blow.

Shinji had a hard time trying to get close to the ducks, whose quacks seemed more like laughs, as if they were making fun of him. Each time the boy came close, the ducks would jump into the air and hover over the boy as he held the crumbs with his outstretched hand, making pleading noises. The ducks flew off, abandoning the boy. Shinji gave up on the effort and turned to go back to his mother. He saw her sitting on the towel, the wind blowing through her dress and hair. The orange, setting sun accentuated her soft skin. Yui Ikari at that moment became a living goddess to the boy, always there to protect him, keep him warm, and never ever abandoned him.

That image of his mother would be one he would cherish for years to come.

Shinji ran to his mother and jumped in her lap. Despite being startled, Yui held Shinji.He gave his mother a big hug. Yui smiled and kissed Shinji on his forehead.

"Come Shinji, its time to go.

Yui gathered everything, put on her Strawhat and walked towards the soft dirt road. The setting sun, everything in a tinge of orange changed the colors of the landscape. The sky above the sun was in shades of yellow, pink, violet, blue and black, where the first stars of the night appeared. Yui held her son's hand as they went off into the field. Shinji could barely see over the grass. Every so often he would giggle as the grass tickled his cheeks. Yui looked down at her son and smiled.

Mother Nature was never so proud of herself. Thousands of years she tried to perfect innocence. Trying to do it with the scent of flowers, wolf cubs frolicking in the snow, but nothing compared to the pure and untainted innocence of this mother and her child. She smiled and watched the two...

...As they walked in fields of gold...

-end-

Inspired the song "fields of gold" by Sting


End file.
